Suicide From The Inside
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Hiei is a moment from committing suicide, will Kurama be able to get to him in time? Or will Hiei finally take the plunge into death? please read and review!
1. committing suicide

**Hey everyone Forbiddensoul562 here with a all new story for you**!

This one is a anguish/drama story that my friend Stantonluver inspired in me, well please read and review to it and I will update ASAP!

**REMINDER**: First I don't own YYH I only own my zombie wiener dogs I made (Stantonluver THERE MINE you can have bubo! If any of you read her stories don't listen to her there all MINE!) Don't ask about that you don't want to know anyway I'll get on with the summery.

Summery: Hiei is a moment from committing suicide, will Kurama be able to stop him in time or will Hiei take the final plunge into death?

**Suicide From The Inside**

**Chapter 1 **(Yes this is more then one chapter.)

Hiei slowly walked along the rain soaked dirt road, he also was soaked from the newly fallen rain. He finally reached his destination, a large cement house, the house of Kurama and his mother. (I don't know what his house looks like.)

Just looking at the house made the all to familiar thought of suicide run threw Hiei's mind once again.

'It would be so easy for me to take my own life' he thought

He had nothing to live for anymore, Yusuke and Kuwabara never liked him anymore, and if they did they had a wired way of showing it.

The fox had found a human girl he loved to take up his time, Hiei had tried desperately to hint to Kurama that he was reaching his breaking point but Kurama didn't even notice.

'At least he's happy he wouldn't have me always there to take away his time with that girl.' Hiei thought still as he looked down at the ground again and started his walk up the road to the house.

Yukina, she didn't even know that he was her brother. Even if she did know about him she didn't deserve to have him as her brother, after all he had done in his past he would only bring her pain. 'She would be much better without me here anyway.'

He walked up the front porch steps quietly and placed his suicide note on the mat in front of the door, he backed up and looked at the door for a moment before flittering away into the nearby forest.

When he reappeared he was in a small clearing in between a few trees. He sat himself at the base of a tree and took out his sword; he then put it on his wrist. "I was never wanted, or cared for even at birth, why would they care now at all times? Besides all I ever did was taint the Earth." Hiei said looking upon the shimmering blade, he was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed Kurama's energy approaching fast. 'He's just speeding the process,' then he did it.

End for now

Ha I am so evil to all of you! Ok now I didn't mean to leave you with such a large cliffhanger, ok yeah I did but still if you all review to me I will be more then happy to write the next chapter. I already have it all planned out and ready to go. So all you need to do is review and the next chapter to BOTH stories is yours YAY DOUBLE DEAL!

Waiting for reviews!

LOVE YOU ALL!

Forbiddensoul562

2


	2. didn't make it

Suicide From The Inside CHAPTER 2

Aren't you so happy that I'm updating twice for you all!

I have really nothing to say but I DO have a request, got o my profile, go to my favorite authors. In there is Stantonluver I would like all of you to read her Inuyasha story if you like Inuyasha. Then review to her and tell her that she is wrong and that I don't do those things YAY! Anyway I love you all and that is my one request!

Reviews (ALREADY)

Lilyumi: HIEI'S NOT GAY! I would never think of writing something like that

Jessica: ok

Hn. Fool: Thanks it's good to know your reading! If only I could get ShateredSoul56 to read them. You both are my idols! That's why I write Fanfiction!

Yodai Hiro: lol, what were the T.T's for? Thanks though!

Sadandlonely: ok, honestly though I meant for it to be sad I wanted to see if I could do it and obviously I succeeded!

Blackfox999: So are you saying it's good or what?

Chapter 2 like I said

It didn't take long for Kurama to drag the lifeless Hiei back to his house but Hiei's energy was becoming more and more nonexistent (he's dying just so you know.)

Kurama brought him up the steps and into the house seeing he had been out in the rain he needed warmth. 'Why did you do this Hiei I don't understand, what drove you?' Kurama thought as he desperately ran around getting things then returning to Hiei who sat on a chair.

The blood fell and made his hand almost died red. Kurama applied pressure and for once was thankful that Hiei was not human or he would have already have been dead.

The bleeding took awhile to stop thanks to Hiei's lack of energy it made it harder for him to heal himself.

Finally it was just a slow trickle and Kurama took this to his advantage to add a healing plant of his, apply it and wrap Hiei's wrist. 'Finally it's done with, now only time will tell if he survives.' Kurama got up satisfied with his work carried Hiei into his room to sleep for a while.

Hiei's P.O.V

I didn't know what was happening to me I was only faintly aware that I was being carried to another place. But I could feel that I was being tended to, why was Kurama doing this to me. (He could feel his energy that's how he knows its Kurama.)

All I ever did to this world was make it imperfect and make everyone unhappy why can't I rid myself of it, everyone would be happier.

I just don't understand and why can't Kurama understand, I don't have anything to live for I don't want to live why can't he let my die the painful death I deserve.

I was lying on something soft and I couldn't find the strength in me to see what it was, Kurama said something but I didn't catch it, he left and once again I was left alone.

If I could I would go and try suicide again but for right now all I could do was let my heavy eyelids fall.

Kurama's P.O.V

"Please make it my friend." I said trying to keep myself together and walked out of the room. It was still a mystery to me why Hiei would do something like that. I had always known he was capable of doing it but I never thought he would.

'I better inform Koenma before he breaks down.' I thought then again it would be funny to see him breaking down again. I grabbed my communicator that Yusuke had given me and flipped it open.

It was very fuzzy for a moment before Koenma popped into view, "Kurama, what is going on? For a while Hiei was on the death list! What is going on?" He shouted at me getting so close to the screen.

"Hiei tried to commit suicide."

"What? Why? Did you speak to him?" He seemed to be calming down a bit.

"Yes I know this is unbelievable although we all knew he was capable of doing it. No I didn't he was out when I found him but I will." I explained

"Fine when you know more contact me and make sure he doesn't so it again!" He said before the communicator got fuzzy again.

I shut it and let out a breath and put it on the table beside me. I knew this would be a long night I was thankful Shiori was with friends for a few days. (Ok I don't know his mom's name but that's what everyone else puts so yeah deal with it.)

Two Hours later

I still sat on the couch just trying to clear my mind by reading when I heard something coming down the hall. I looked over to find Hiei leaning against the wall and trying to get around. (He is still weak from loss of energy.)

I ran over to him and helped him to stand on his own but he seemed against my help.

"Let me go fox." He said trying to be calm but I was a fox, I could hear his pain.

"No Hiei your still very weak and it really looks like you haven't eaten in a weak!" I said firmly and sat him down at the kitchen table.

"Actually I haven't eaten in two weeks and I'm fine." "I don't care I'm making you some soup to eat and your going to eat it even if I have to force you." There was no way I was going to let him die on my behalf.

He just grunted and put his head on the table as I prepared the food. About 5 minutes later I sat a bowl down in front of him. (It's the kind you prepare in like two minutes so yeah.)

He lifted his head and sniffed the bowls contents then put his head back down. "Hiei please eat it." I was patient.

"I don't want your food."

"But you haven't eaten."

He growled a bit and started eating; I smiled and waited for him to finish a bit.

"I have a question for you Hiei." I stated resting my head on my hands after he had eaten about half the bowl. He stopped and looked at me to show he was listening

"Why did you so that?" He looked away not in a ashamed way but like he was looking for the right words.

"Don't even try to transport away. (I know in my other story I said run but this is just sounds better.) Your still to weak and all the doors and windows are locked. Nobody else has to know what you did, just you, me, and Koenma." His eyes widened at this

"Yes Koenma already knows you where on the death list for a while and I had to explain to him what happened."

"You nor anyone else needs to know what I am thinking fox!"

"I don't want to know what you're thinking, just why you did it."

"Why do you care anyway!"

"Hiei." I was taken back how could he honestly say I don't care about him, (not in a love type way like really strong friendship.)

"I've known you just about all my life, you're my best friend and I care about you why wouldn't I?"

"Because you have that stupid Ningen girl to love you now!" I was starting to think he had done it because he was never heard out, understood, no one listened to him when he pleaded out.

"Is that why, because I had a girl friend? Hiei you should know nothing can come between us not even her, were like Yin and Yang always together. You should know you can always talk to me."

"I tried but she had blinded you to much." He put his head down and shut his eyes slowly as though not in his intention.

"I…I…" I could defiantly tell this was hard for him to say.

"I just wanted to be heard."

End for now

Is anyone else crying because I am. Ok I'm going to go and wait for all or your reviews and don't forget to read my other story 'The Demon Within.' It is 16 chapters long and more on the way! If you like this then you will like that.

I am going to go go read all of this over again and cry more.

4


	3. the talk and doing it again

FINE I'll update this to OK? Ok I don't know what really to say for now so I'll just get to the reviewers then the story!

Reviewers:

Yodai Hiro: What does ja ne mean? Your welcome always happy to do so, if you need any ideas please don't hesitate to contact me! Your whole poem thing just clicked something in me, yeah that happens to me quite often. I'm not sure how many chapters will be in any of my stories for that matter but it will be long, that's just the way I am! Any kind of poem is fine but sad stories and poems have ALWAYS been my weakness especially if they make me cry, I just love them! Sorry this is so long!

Animeforeyou: um ok

**Chapter 3**

Kurama sat there shocked at Hiei's confession. He just wanted to be heard, why hadn't he seen it before?

"Hiei why didn't you come talk to me about it?"

"You were so happy and you just deserved to be that way." Hiei's head fell sideways on the table.

Kurama was silent for a moment he didn't want to say the wrong thing, "I'm sorry Hiei I should have seen it but there had to have been more reasons. Your not one to quite so easily."

"All I ever did was taint the Earth, no one ever cared for me, ever. I don't have anything more to live for."

"What about Yukina that's always been what you hold onto." "She doesn't deserve to have a murderer as a brother, Yusuke and Kuwabara never liked me and you had found a humans to love." (Once again Hiei NOR Kurama is gay just so you know.)

"Yusuke and Kuwabara do they just have a odd way of showing it. I told you before Hiei nothing could ever spit us apart, I don't know why you would ever think that way."

"I don't know I just want to die."

"Hiei you might want to die to escape your pain but what about the pain it brings onto us, Yusuke and Kuwabara would be crushed trust me I know."

"Once Yukina found out she would probably never stop crying and never forgive herself, she would blame herself Hiei, and as for me, what would I ever do without you Hiei you're my best friend what else is there to say?"

Hiei just lay there, he just wanted to die, sure it would cause others pain but he had lived with it all his life, he had once learned to deal with it but in time it becomes unbearable, especially when it just keeps growing.

Why couldn't anyone see how much he wanted out of this life, to be for once free of all this pain?

"I just don't know Fox." Hiei said getting up and walking back threw the long hallway. He just wanted to die and nothing would keep him from doing otherwise. He had done it before he could do it again and this time, he planned on succeeding.

A/N: Yes I know VEERRRRYYY short but you get the point, anyway if anyone else has any idea's that would be sad in the least or incredibly sad please suggest them I'm all out and I feel like writing a sad story like last time. Please send me your ideas!


	4. poem one and REALLY sad

Hey Everyone I'm back with a kind of different chapter. I've seen chapters where people write a thing of poetry and put it in while they write their story. Ok now this might be kind of interesting because I am talking or yelling to my so-called friend **ERIC **but I promise to do the best I can!

Also I'm not really sure of what to write for this chapter I think I have come up with a ending but the rest is a complete mystery to me.

Reviewers

Sadandlonely: Thanks; I'm glad you feel that way! Lol that's funny yeah I'm not very good myself!

Chapter 4 I think

Before I go on there is like a line in here that I kind of ACCIDENTALLY (I really didn't mean to use it I swear.) used that was in a poem in a STORY called 'Wish I could let go' by Hn. Fool.

Now I'll get on with it! But I must also say that this was not intently written FOR this story, it was actually meant to be for a friend of mine. (When they read it they didn't understand if you're wondering.) But I thought it matched perfectly with this.

I've known you practically forever

All I ask is for more

Before I feel the need to end my worthless life

For once and for all

Hiei walked down the hall and reentered the room. The window was open, he could always escape out there as to not be disturbed again. He thought for a moment but soon thought against it.

He would die right here, just to let Kurama find him and see what he had caused.

My final note has been written

My only comfort

Is the sight of my blood

All I ever do

Is taint the Earth

Hiei didn't know what he was doing, after all Kurama had said he still wanted to kill himself. Did he really want to put everyone into that sort of pain and suffering?

Yes, he wanted everyone to feel as much pain as he had all his life. But it wouldn't matter; they would get over him in a day or two and find a new replacement for the team.

Hiei already knew that when he got to Koenma's office and he was questioned about why he had done it, along with numerous questions he wouldn't answer. He didn't need to explain himself to anyone.

I have nothing to live for

How I wish my worthlessness

Was a lie

This seemed all too familiar, it didn't seem real to him. Hiei was about to attempt the endless plunge he had tried not long ago. Inside Hiei knew he really didn't want to do this, that when he thought about it he could find things that people would like him for.

But no matter how much he thought about it, no matter how much he thought about these pleasant thoughts his suicidal side kept coming back and he kept moving.

My final note has been written

The blade has been drawn

I have reached my breaking point

Hiei sat himself down for a second time and took out his sword. This time he would not fail. He took a deep breath and pressed the smooth part against his unbandaged wrist.

With a slight turn and a little pressure he could do it…he could be free of this world, that's all he had to do. It seemed like something he should be able to do instantly, and yet something was holding him back.

He shook the holding side back and went to make his last cut…the one that would end his life forever, and free his tortured soul

I have crossed into darkness

Only one can save me

But I doubt

They would do anything

The blade has been drawn

It is time to say our final

Goodbye

End for now

A/N: Yes it's not finished we still have to know what Kurama will do when Hiei… you know.

Anyway yes this poem was written for a friend of mine but in my point of view as I said before. I gave it to that person and they COMPLETELY didn't understand, I had to make up a lie about it to get them off my back about how 'stupid' it was. Uh how much I go threw.


	5. AN yes i like these there easy

Hey everyone I'm back but not with a real chapter as you can see! Ok I have some part of a chapter done but as I was writing it I couldn't help think I was kind of straying off topic. Ok here's my idea…

IDEA: Well things happen at the house. (By hell if I'm going to you what happens that would spoil it all!) Then Kurama and Hiei go and see Yukina, (maybe for healing you don't know.) Then Hiei has to finally tell Yukina who he truly is! (Maybe because he's about to die!) But what will Yukina's reaction to this new information be?

So what do you think good bad? Am I REALLY straying off topic? because like I said I feel that way. Please review me and remember to e-mail me or review to me the poem thing from my other story because I only got one.

Sorry if it takes a little while to get the next chapter of my other story up but I am having serious writers block and if anyone has ideas now would be the time to give me them.

Reviewers:

Tsume-Hiei-luver: What's a author's alert list? Thanks lots

Jessica: ok

Sadandlonely: I guess you'll just have to find out.

This is all I'm going to put until I get some poems from people for my other story and ideas OR your thoughts on my idea.

(Remember: If your writing a poem for the contest my weakness is suicidal and anguish ones that will make me cry and you ARE allowed to enter more then one entrée! Also remember to have fun with it.)


	6. the talk that MIGHT go wrong

Hey I'm back

Reviewers:

Tsume-Hiei luver: Thanks I have to check that out!

There might have been more reviewers but i might not remember, sorry, I'M SORRY i am trying to write all my reviews down for BOTH strories and it gets VERY confusing if YOU have any ideas PLEASE let me know

Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 5

)I want top tell everyone that this might be one of my best chapters, or at least the ending was like the BEST i could do, i think this chapter came out awsome **and please tell me what you think**!)

Hiei threw his sword across the room; it hit the wall making a loud thump as it made contact. He drew his knees up and just starred at nothing his breath coming in heavy heaves.

He couldn't do it; no matter how much he tried he couldn't bring himself to doing it again. Not because of the pain it would bring onto people but because of the complete opposite.

He couldn't leave these people, especially Yukina even though she didn't deserve him she would still deny it and probably never be happy again.

The door opened and Kurama walked in. (Who was expecting that?) He spotted Hiei's sword abandoned across the room and found Hiei across from it. "Hiei what happened?" He questioned looking over.

"I couldn't do it Kurama, you and your stupid words." Kurama was a bit confused by this but kneeled down in front of him.

"What do you mean? What couldn't you do?" (And here I was saying he was the smart one in my other story.)

"I tried again Fox, but you and your stupid words filled my head and blocked me from freeing myself." Now he understood Hiei had tried to take his life again but was unable to this time.

"Do you really think taking your life would be freeing yourself? Come on you need to talk out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you taking me Fox?" Hiei protested. "To the temple, it might be hard for you Hiei but I think it would be best if you had someone else to help you along with myself." Hiei was still confused.

"Can you be a little more clearer?"

"You need to tell Yukina, she can help you a lot more then I can." Hiei jerked him to a stop. (I know in the series if he tells something happens to him or something but in this he just didn't want to tell her because of who he was so deal with it.)

"No Fox she doesn't need to know and there is no reason she should."

"Hiei she can help you and she will accept you. You of all people should know that she is a loving person that will love you no matter what."

"No, she doesn't need to know, she doesn't deserve me to hold her down."

"So letting her search for her brother all her life just to find out he has been there all her life is better?"

Hiei couldn't think of a come back to him so he just walked on his own and they went to the temple.

TEMPLE

They sat in the living room waiting for Genkia to get Yukina, Kurama sat calmly while Hiei sat next to him feeling warmer then usual. (He's nervous people.)

Finally Yukina entered the room. (I don't know how to describe her and all of you should know what she looks like.)

"Hello Kurama, Hiei. What can I do for you today?" She said bowing slightly. "Hello Yukina Hiei has something he needs to speak with you about, I'll go out for a while." Kurama explained getting up and walking out the door.

Hiei was burning, this was it, and there was nothing he could do now. 'Thanks a lot fox, note to self: kill the Fox.' He thought as Yukina sat down.

"What is it Hiei?"

"Yukina I… I am your brother." Hiei stuttered closing his eyes. He had done it, he had put the enormous weight off his shoulders, but it didn't stay like that for long as he was met with a slap to the cheek.

He moved with the motion and stayed that way his eyes open now but still just staring at the floor.

"How can you say that? My brother wouldn't leave me for so long!" Yukina shouted at him but it was all right, he deserved it all.

"I'm sorry Yukina but I did it because you didn't deserve to have a brother like me." He explained but never looked up.

"No, no this can't be, your lying my brother would never keep something like that from me!" Hiei wanted to tell how much he had been dying to tell her over time but he just couldn't, he deserved to be hated by her.

Hiei could feel Yukina get up and walk out and away from the room.

He could feel his breaths coming in heavy heaves again trying to accept everything, he at one time had thought that his sisters liking for him even if it was just as a friend was a pleasure to have, one the things that could never be taken from him, or she could never hate him.

But he was sadly mistaken, now even his twin hated his very being.

Kurama entered the room not long after and retook his seat in front of Hiei but didn't speak for the moment.

"What happened?"

It took a moment for Hiei to find his words. "She hates me, just like everyone else. She doesn't believe me."

In one fluid motion Hiei was up against Kurama in a hug. (Ok there not gay they never WILL be and I've just been reading fictions like that all day and it just sounded right for the moment don't yell at me.)

Surprisingly enough Hiei didn't make any act to break free he just lay limp in the fox's arms.

"I'm sorry Hiei I guess that didn't help in the least for you right now, but maybe she will come around later."

"No, she hates me just like the rest of the three worlds." Hiei felt himself being pushed back and he looked up into Kurama's green eyes.

"She can't hate you forever Hiei, whether she wants to believe it or not you two are siblings, and the rest of the worlds don't hate you. They just don't know you well enough." Kurama smiled but Hiei just looked down.

"I wish I could believe you fox."

Kurama ignored this but went on. "Come on we'll go back to my house, my mother might be there but she won't mind your being there." The two stood up and Kurama went out the door with Hiei following behind.

Kurama's P.O.V

I could tell he was still upset despite my attempts to help but really there was nothing I could do. It really did surprise me that Yukina didn't accept him as her long lost brother also.

As we walked down the long hall I looked back at Hiei to find him following but his eyes shut. It looked as if his eyes were trembling under the shut eyelids. 'I wonder what he's doing.' I thought still worried about my friend

We bid Genkai a goodbye and went out and on our way to my house, what would happen then was beyond my knowledge but I knew it would be a rough night for Hiei to cope with his sister's hatred.

Hiei's P.O.V

'She hates me, what did I do, where did I go wrong? Was it my very being?' The words filled my mind to capacity but I couldn't help but use my Jagan eye to probe the house for what Yukina was felling as we went down the long hallway

Hatred, that was what I picked up and it was strong, very strong. I had to shut my eyes tight to keep from setting off my emotion and even then it didn't work, my eyes still trembled as the feeling of her hatred loomed in the air even when I did shut the eye.

But what was this other thing I felt, it was small but I could still pick it up even with my Jagan close, sadness? Why would she be feeling sadness? When we stopped and Kurama said goodbye to Genkai I looked back down the hall still wondering. Even through all of this i knew one thing was still true.

She might hate me with her very being, even though she was a kind, gentle, being. But there was one thing that could never change, that I would never let change.

She was my younger sister, my twin. We were one in the same, and even if she hated me I would always love her with what heart I had.

A/N: Bet that wasn't what you were thinking lol I'm so evil. Ok anyway I'm still not sure about what's going to happen in the next chapter but I CAN say that I ABSOLUTLY LOVED this chapter's ending.

I wanted it to be sweet and yet VERY emotional and I think I got it! Please review me your thoughts on it!

Forbiddensoul562 Oh yeah I finally heard form Kevaiss YAY!

4


	7. the tear gems

Hey everyone I'm back as you see and I have a question. Why would ANY of YOU think I would leave Yukina mad at Hiei, that's like… against the law practically but you'll find out what happens so please just read.

Reviewers:

Jessica: What type of Hiei lover do you think I am? Of coarse I already had that in mind. I just needed more anguish to come to Hiei. But thanks!

Chapter um I think I saw 7 but I'm not sure. Yes I don't even no my own chapters so sue me!

"Mom I'm home." Kurama called as they entered the house. Hiei was still very down but who could blame him his twin hated him and she was the only thing he had left.

"Hello Suiichi, my who is your friend?" His mom asked coming into the room. "This is Hiei can he stay the night mother?" "Yes of coarse dear, are you two hungry?" She asked starting to head back to the kitchen.

"No we're fine but thanks you." Kurama said grabbing Hiei's arm and directing him down the hall to his room. (I like halls so sue me again.)

After shutting the door Kurama let out a sigh. "Don't even say it I know your going to say something about my mother." Kurama accused leaning on the door, but surprisingly he didn't say anything. He just sat there, head down and bangs in his face.

"Hiei? Are you alright?" "No." He answered

Kurama sighed again and went to sit in front of him. "It's ok Hiei Yukina will come around you of all people should know she isn't one to stay mad or hate people." Kurama explained.

Seeing there was nothing he could do Kurama got up and went to his desk to start his homework.

Hiei's P.O.V

I didn't mean to push him away to, I just wanted my sister. I just wanted her to love me like I love her; I wanted to feel cared for.

I opened my shuteyes and saw that my hands were trembling this was very strange. Why was I shaking? I cold never let anyone see me in this state.

I didn't even know what was going on until something fell into my lap, and then another. I picked it up to see a round gem, only instead of it being clear like Yukina's they were black.

These were my tears, I had never cried before and I had only been faintly aware that I could even cry, let alone cry such precious tear gems.

I didn't know what to do anymore. "Kurama." I called without knowing it until it was done.

He looked over. I threw the two gems at him, which he caught instinctively.

Kurama's P.O.V

I looked down at what I had caught in my hand, two black gems that looked like the one's Yukina cried. Wait then it clicked in me, Koorime's cried tear gems, Hiei was a koorime of fire. These were his tears shed for Yukina.

"Hiei I never thought I'd see the day where you cried." I said jokingly fumbling with them in my hand.

"Give one to Yukina."

"What with the other?" I asked

"Keep it I don't want it."

I couldn't take this anymore. "Hiei please this isn't you, you need to get better." (Mentally like he needs to cheer up, sorry I couldn't find words for it.)

"What is me then?" He asked lifting his head.

"Not this, anything but this. You might not have been good at showing how you feel but and we all knew you were depressed but you were never like this Hiei. And it really kills me to see my best friend like this." (Aw so emotional, ok I'll stop.)

"You're right, but it's…" He stopped as if fumbling with his words. "It's difficult Hiei I know." I tried to comfort. I decided I would do as asked and give the tear to Yukina. I picked up the communicator that Yusuke had given me and flipped it open.

Again it was fuzzy and then Koenma appeared, "Kurama, what is it?"

"I need Botan to deliver something." I stated Koenma looked away for a moment then replied. "Yes alright how is Hiei?"

"Very depressed he told Yukina that he was her brother and she rejected him." "That's to bad really, well Botan is on her way, tell Hiei I said I'm sorry." Then it flipped close.

"Koenma says sorry about Yukina." Hiei didn't answer. I sighed again and went out into the hall to await Botan, but ti didn't take long as when I waked out she appeared.

"Hey Kurama sorry about Hiei, what do you need?" 'That's Botan always happy no matter what.' I said before explaining that I needed her to deliver the tear gem to Yukina.

"Alright I'll do that." She said happily taking the gem and disappearing. I walked back into my room and went back to my homework.

It was about fifteen minutes later then my mother's voice intervened (wow didn't know I new that word.)

"Suiichi you have a call."

"Can you take a message?" I asked thinking it might be one of my many annoying fan girls.

"I don't know she sound's pretty upset." I thought but soon walked to the door, opened it and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurama I am so sorry please I am truly." I smiled at Yukina's voce but a small part of me was surprised that she knew how to use a phone.

"Yes I understand what can I do for you now?" I asked looking at Hiei who looked back his mouth open, I knew he couldn't hear what was going on but he was desperately trying.

'Better make it hard.' I thought walking out the door and down a bit from my room. "I need you to tell Hiei how sorry I am and that I truly accept him as my brother."

"I think it would mean a lot more if you said it."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come over and tell him yourself, he really needs it." There was a pause before she answered, "Alright but do you think he will be mad at me?"

"Yukina I don't think there is a possible way he can be mad at you." She laughed slightly before we said goodbye and I went back into my room with a smirk.

"Who is that and what is going on?" Hiei asked as I sat down again. "Now that sounds more like you, but no one and nothing is going on." 'This was going to be interesting

/AN: Hey everyone now you know what will happen in the next chapter, I'll try and write it fast so you can find out. I am so happy about the cliffhanger I left with the preview for my next chapter on my other story I loved it and I bet everyone is going to be so mad at me for it!

Bye bye until next time

Forbiddensoul562

4


	8. another talk and finding out

Hey everyone first let me say that I'm sorry if it takes me longer to get my stories updated, I got in REALLY big trouble and my internet permission is practically nonexistent so yeah it's kind of hard but I'm still trying my best.

Reviewers:

Sadandlonely: Ok I will thanks very much

Jessica: lol yeah I know

LonelyInDarkness: damn you your good but sadly yes.

Alright everyone who reviews to me I'M SORRY but it's WAY hard for me to keep everything organized so please bear with me.

Now let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter 8 I think

(Please don't kill me for any mistakes I make for how Yukina looks or how Kurama's house is ok I don't know.)

The doorbell rang not fifteen minutes later and Kurama excused himself to answer it, although he was fully aware that Hiei wouldn't come or listen.

"Hello Yukina how are you today?" He said with a pleasant smile

"Hello Kurama I'm fine thank you where is Hiei?" She asked stepping in and looking around.

"He's in my room just go down the hallway and to your left. I'll leave you to alone." He said sitting down as she nodded and went down the hall.

'I hope he's not mad at me.' Yukina told herself as she walked along and finally came to the end of the hall and to the door.

She opened it slightly and instantly her eyes fell on her newfound brother who was sitting on the wall parallel to the door.

He said nothing and probably didn't even bother to sense who it was. She walked slowly over and sat in front of him. (He has his head down ok?)

He looked up slowly until he met his sister's green eyes he quickly looked down again.

Hiei's P.O.V

What was she doing here, was she here to yell at me again? No, why am I even thinking that the look on her soft face was nothing but happiness as it should be, but still I was ready for whatever she wanted.

"Hiei." She spoke so softly, "I am so sorry, I didn't think about it. You just caught me by such a surprise I didn't think." She shouldn't be apologizing to me no matter what she did.

She took my hand and placed something in it, I looked up slightly to see what, it was the tear gem I had given to her, but how? The fox, mental note to self: Thank, but also kill. (lol he won't do that I promise besides I think I already scared you enough in my other story lol.)

"I don't reject you Hiei I love you as my brother." I could just hear the tears in her about to come out so I made it my job to stop them. I lifted my head totally and took the gem, I wasn't going to keep it but make a necklace out of it like the one we had gotten from our mother.

I wiped her eyes and she looked at me. "Yukina I didn't mean to leave you all those years but if you knew what was going on… it would wreck your fragile heart and I don't want to do that to my little sister." I tried to explain but it was hard to say the right things.

"Then why now, why now out of know where." She had to ask, how was I going to tell her that I had come so close to committing suicide not once but twice, how was I going to explain this?

"It wasn't… exactly… out of know where."

"Then why, you can tell me anything my brother please I just want to know."

"I can't tell you, like I said… it would break your fragile heart."

She closed her eyes and looked down but I didn't understand why, why did she do this?

"Yukina there may be things I can't tell you right now but I want you to always know something."

She looked up at me

"No matter what I do… if I leave this world or breakdown again… I will always love you as my sister and my only family."

She smiled at me, one of the many things I had merely dreamed of her doing, and especially to me. Then she looked confused.

"I love you to my brother, but something confuses me… What did you mean by 'if I leave this world or breakdown again?'" That's when I realized it; I had opened my mouth and say something I shouldn't have, why do I have to be so stupid.

A/N: OHHHH how will Hiei get out of this one? Anyway please review and remember why I can't if I don't update right away.

Again please review

FORBIDDENSOUL562 (ok maybe i went a little overbored with that lol.)


	9. lying in darkness

Hello everyone I'm back and aren't all of you so happy! Anyway I have absolutely NO idea about what is going to happen in this chapter and for the rest of the story so if any of you have any idea's please send them or I will make this story only a few (probably like two or three.) chapters from being done and that would suck!

Reviewers:

DragonTamer103088: lol ok here's your chapter

Kurayamihikari: I already answered you!

Jessica: I'm really sorry that I missed an important detail like that!

Ok everyone here's your um… I don't know chapter.

Chapter **(I already told you I didn't know!)**

Hiei looked into Yukina's similar red eyes. (YAY I fixed it!) How was he going to explain this to her?

"Nothing I didn't mean it I just don't want to worry you." Yeah there he was lying to his own twin.

"If you're sure then it's alright with me, I'm just glad I have my brother now." She said happily as she hugged Hiei in another embrace but he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of guilt for lying to his sister.

She stood up after leaning on him for a few minutes and he did also. "Com on." She said as she went out of the room and down the hall again to where Kurama sat.

"Kurama thank you so much, I'm going to go now but I will be back tomorrow." She announced hugging Hiei then hugging Kurama before walking to the door.

She left quietly but not before giving them both a smile. After she closed the door Hiei let out a breath of relief.

"You don't seem as happy as you should be, what's wrong?" Kurama asked a confused look on his face.

"I lied to my own sister." He said looking away. He would've looked down but he didn't want to look weak anymore and especially not in front of Kurama

"What do you mean Hiei?"

"I was stupid and told her something she shouldn't know, then I had to lie to get her to believe me."

"At least you did it out of best interest."

"It's my twin fox. I cannot lie to her." Hiei shot his head up and looked fiercely at the fox.

"Then why did you all those years?" Ok that was just plain evil.

"…" Hiei got quiet and looked away again. Kurama laughed a bit then walked over to his friend.

"Your just going threw a really hard time right now Hiei, we all have to lie to our loved ones sometimes. You do it to protect your sister and I do it for my mother." Hiei met Kurama's green eyes and just starred for a minute thinking of what to say, everything seemed so wrong to him.

"You're right. I'll be back." He said breathing in air and walking back down the hall.

'You have such a troubled soul my friend, why won't you let us help you?' He thought to himself as he watched Hiei disappear into darkness, like all the other times.

**A/N" I know that was incredibly short but give me a break I have run out of idea's for this story so if you want to see any more updates please review to me some idea's and I WILL use them!**


	10. The next atempt sp i know

Hey sorry it took so long I now have ONE other story to deal with so it is becoming a little hard and I have like A LOT of other stuff to do but here's your chapter!

Reviewers:

Sadandlonely: ok

Jessica: ok maybe

Yodai Hiro: thanks YAY

Tsume-Hiei luver: oh gave me an idea

FireApparition: alright

Sadandlonely: Thanks so much I will use your idea but Yukina won't be wounded she'll be asleep but first he has to have another one! I liked your idea though!

Kurayanihikari ok I have some

Mr. Leader: thanks and you are SO my new best friend!

Chapter 10 the next attempt

Hiei walked down the darkened hallway and back into the room. What had he done, why had he lied so? He could have told his sister and then she could've helped in any way, it was just in her nature to do so.

Another way to familiar thought spread through his mind and once again his common sense and he looked over at his Katana's direction.

LIVING ROOM

Kurama called Yusuke and Kuwabara and told them that they should come over. This had become a little much and it would be good to have a little backup if needed.

Sensing that there was something wrong the two hurried aver and in know time sat in Kurama's living room as Kurama explained what was going on. He also explained to Kuwabara of Hiei's relation to Yukina.

"So Hiei has become suicidal?" Yusuke asked still appalled by what he had heard.

"Hiei is Yukina's brother?" Kuwabara said his mouth hanging open but soon Yusuke hit him in the head.

"So what do you want us to do Kurama, we're here to help." Yusuke said proudly earning a smile from Kurama.

"If anything is to happen to him I think it would be best if you two were here also, just in case." Kurama explained again.

"Sounds easy enough." Kuwabara said lifting his head.

ROOM

Hiei sat on the usual wall across from where his sword lay, abandoned. It took everything in his power not to get it and finally end his life again. (Remember he attempted a few times.)

Finally he decided and he grabbed the sword.

LIVING ROOM

Kurama shushed Yusuke and Kuwabara who had been fighting again. His delicate ears picked up Hiei's exact movements and in a instant he knew exactly what was going on in Hiei's mind. (Kind of creepy huh?)

"Yusuke Kuwabara come on!" He instructed as the two got up without question and they sprinted down the hall.

"I suppose Hiei is trying again." Yusuke asked.

"Yes now come on." He said pulling out his rose whip and getting it ready.

He opened the door at the last moment to find Hiei with the blade to his neck. (How original.) Kurama used his whip to get it out of his hand and across the room.

Hiei disappeared from vision and reappeared near the sword but Kurama and Yusuke pounced on him and pinned him to the ground as Kuwabara caught the sword.

Hiei fought with all his might to get free and finally rid himself but the two held him up. (Hiei had managed to get himself upright.)

"Kuwabara take the sword out." Kurama instructed but he was to delusional by Hiei to do anything.

"No let me do it fox! Let me finally end my life and be free for once!" Hiei shouted, but Kuwabara ran out of the room to hide the sword.

"Hiei calm down!" Yusuke said trying to restrain him further but to know luck.

It was official Hiei wanted to die and both boys knew it. Who were they to keep Hiei from what he wanted… desired the most.


	11. I wish i was dead

Hey everyone here is my next chapter I like how this one turned out I really do!

If there was any reviewers thank you to EVERYONE!

Chapter 11 Wish I was dead

It had been about ten minutes before Kurama was able to leave Hiei with Yusuke to get a plant to knock him out for a while. When he returned it didn't take much to get him to sniff it and soon he was out

"You weren't kidding when you said Hiei wanted to kill himself." Yusuke said as Kurama put the now sleeping Hiei on the bed.

"I'm afraid not, and he's been like that for a few days now." Kurama explained as they went of the room and into the dining room were Kuwabara stood with a petrified look on his face.

"Uh guys what do you want me to do with this?" He asked sword still in hand.

"Well it's no use hiding it, his Jagan could find it easily. We'll just have to have to make sure he doesn't get it for a while." Kurama explained, this was obviously stressful for him and he made no effort to hide it.

"Yeah you're right why does he want to kill himself anyway?" Yusuke asked (I'm not sure if he said that already or not.)

"Like I said he finally admitted to Yukina about being her brother. From what I hear I guess he said something wrong to her and had to lie to get out of it. It's only natural for him to feel bad about it now."

Yusuke and Kuwabara understood how Hiei must feel but they all remained silent.

Hiei's P.O.V

I'm awake but I'm not, I'm still alive but I'm dead. I know what's going on around me, and yet I wish I didn't.

How can this be, how is it that I can continue to live on despite my flaws? Why won't they just let me die? I have done so many wrongs in my life.

Looking back on it now I wish I had never willed myself to live when I was thrown off that icy cliff. (All right that was a proven fact that I got from my DVD; I just thought it sounded good for this part.)

Why is it that when you finally rid yourself of one tragedy you just experience another one?

I have experienced way to many of these tragedies and I guess you could say it has made a permanent effect on my form that cannot be changed.

A/N: Sorry it was so short but I thought this particular chapter would be good just leaving it there, please review and tell me what you thought of Hiei's part! I thought it was awesome!


	12. Dying brother

HELLO! Hey everyone thanks for your reviews and… I have nothing to say so lets just leave it at that!

Reviewers:

Samuraiduck27: What is that first? You'd have to e-mail me first it's on my profile

Jessica: I'm trying! ok thanks

Mr. Leader: thank you

Tsume-Hiei luver: Thank you so much!

I CAN say though that I am taking an idea that I received from my reviewer sadandlonely! Thank you so much for the idea and the song it was a REAL help!

Chapter 12

(Wow it's catching up to my first story!)

(Also **important **this chapter is VERY emotional and **HIEI MIGHT DIE**! If your disturbed by this please don't read! and wait for the next chapter. IT made me cry!)

Hiei had been awake the whole time but after about 12 hours (You'll see why i chose this long.) he decided it was time to get himself up and face everyone.

Strangely his body felt weaker then it should have been and it took him a moment to really get stable. He had figured out what he would do now, glancing out the window the black night sky shown threw, 'perfect.' He thought walking out of the room.

The room was oddly quiet and darker then usual but he found his way out to the living room where the three had fallen asleep, this night truly was his luck.

He thought about his plan again thinking about how careless and stupid he was to want to end his life that bad, but what could he say, he had completed all of his life's tasks what more was there to do?

He retrieved his sword from Yusuke quietly then sat himself in front of Kurama. He would send a mental note to Kurama that he would receive in his dream or shortly before he woke up, but most defiantly he would remember it.

'I'm sorry Kurama you were not meant to get into this and it would be better if you didn't.' He breathed thinking of what more to say, if his luck held out it would be the last time he ever talked to his only friend.

'I know you may think badly about me for what I have and am going to do, but please understand that I truly have nothing more to live for. I have completed all my life's deeds and can no longer find anything to hold me down here.' That would be all; all he said… no he needed to say one more thing.

'You are my best and only friend and I thank you for everything, please understand my wishes. Don't dwell on the past as I have done, always look to the future and never look at negatives. Treasure what you have and live life to the fullest.'

'Take care of Yukina for I no longer can, if you don't then fear your death.' (OH burn, he's saying he's going to like kill Kurama AGAIN when he dies if he doesn't take care of her.)

'Goodbye my friend I hope are paths may cross yet again.' (Origonally i WAS going to say 'See you in hell my friend.' but i thought that would be to mean and mad type thing.)

He sent the note and Kurama twitched a bit and opened his eyes. (He didn't get the note yet.) He was sure he had sensed Hiei's presence but when he looked all he saw was darkness, that when the note became clear to him and he heard it like Hiei mentally talking to him.

Meanwhile Hiei flittered threw different trees and across different buildings, he needed to send a note to Yukina before he did anything more and he was well aware that Kurama was probably getting the note as he went.

The temple was dark and not even a single candle was burning. He knew exactly where Yukina's room was so he appeared suddenly in there.

She was asleep on in her bed. He walked over and sat before his sister's sleeping form thinking of what to say. Unaware to him though Yukina already knew he was there. (Twins are like connected.)

'My beautiful sister, I'm sorry. I have done so many wrongs to you threw out my life and I won't even go to name them. My biggest wrong was when I lied to you just today. I told you everything was fine and my words meant nothing, when they did.'

'They were my silent plea to you, I had done two suicide attempts before I finally admitted to you, then I lied and said nothing. I hate myself for it and wish I could repeat that part of the day.' If he didn't stop he would become emotional.

'I have nothing more to live for, all my life's purposes have been fulfilled and I no longer have anything to hold my down. Don't cry all night; don't do anything drastic like I have done. You are and will always be my perfect sister and I only want you to be happy.'

One more thing and he would have to leave and he knew it.

'I will always be with you, I will always love my little sister.' He sent the note like before the disappeared as she got it in her dream.

'Where to die, where to die?' He asked himself as he flittered from place to place. He finally decided in a tree not far form the temple, why he chose this he didn't know, maybe he just wanted his last feeling to be the presence of his sister.

Yukina's P.O.V

'I will always be with you, I will always love my little sister.' The words finished and I shot up. It had been a note from my brother.

I got out of my bed and got dressed quickly, my mind raced I could not lose my brother just after I had found him and thought I could be happy.

I quietly went outside the temple and swallowed hard, I could feel my brother's energy but it was now dangerously low. I took off at a run towards his energy and was lead to a tall tree outside the temple grounds.

'At least it wasn't far.' I thought as I looked up to only meet darkness. How was a supposed to get up that? I decided to use my ice power. (Shut up I couldn't think of any other way and I couldn't see Yukina climbing a tree!)

I sat on the grass and concentrated, soon a block of ice flowed from the ground and up the tree. I opened my eyes only when I willed it to stop and to my luck it was at my brothers branch.

I let out a little shriek as I saw his bloody form lying up against the tree blood soaked his sword. "No, No, No!" I said crawling over and taking his limp form.

He still had energy but it was very little likely that he couldn't live off of. I had to realize that this might be the last time I ever held my brother, ever got to see him again.

Silent tears and teargems fell from my face as I placed a hand over his blood soaked wrists, a blue light was emitted from my hands and the cut started to heal up until it was no more. (I'm sorry I don't… Oh I'll talk at the end this is to emotional.)

I healed the wound on his other wrist but they had been very deep and had already bled very badly but it was not blood lost or the actual wounds I worried about, it was how much energy he had.

He couldn't make or survive without his energy so that just about meant he was going to die no matter what.

I would've given him my energy, I would have given him all my energy just to see his crimson eyes look at me again, to hear him say that he loved me and held me with his warm arms. But I couldn't, I didn't know how and I couldn't do it if I didn't know how.

"I am sorry my brother, I am so sorry." I sobbed into him as I held his bloodied form, I wanted to help, but I didn't know what to do.

The dawn started to break and the morning sun started to shine over the horizon. "See Hiei, the dawn, you have to survive. You have energy just use it to make more, please I beg you."

"You need to Survive, I need you, Kurama and the rest need you to. You need to survive so you and I can watch the dawn and sunset together, like brother and sister." I cried and I didn't care, I was losing my brother right after I had found him, this couldn't be right, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Normal P.O.V

The dawn sun shown on the sister and her dying brother, Yukina looked from Hiei to the rising sun.

This would most likely be the last time her and her brother would be able to share this type of sight.

A/N: Cries That was so sad! Like I said before I got the idea from sadandlonely and I am so happy I got it because this chapter came out so well! Please review to it and I will start working on my other chapters for this story as well as my other ones thanks!


	13. Welcoming darkness

Hey everyone Ok please cut me some slack on this chapter it has another poem in it and I made it up on the spot so please be nice to it as well as my chapter.

I think everyone will deeply enjoy it!

REvewers:

EVERYONE THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I RECOGNIZE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME FOR NOTMAKING A spot for each person LOL

WARNING! There is like maybe a few lines from my DVD that I bought that I really liked and thought would go REALLY well with this type of chapter so… just to let you know.

Chapter 13

Hiei's P.O.V

I have been in darkness for so long

I cannot feel

Everything has always felt

So wrong to me

I felt so weak, something was going on around me I didn't bother to even try or look; or maybe I just couldn't. I was finally dying; the only thing I had earned in this life was death and I gladly welcomed it now. (I told you I used stuff.)

You were the key to my soul

All this time

I never understood

Why you made such desperate attempts

To save me

I was being moved I knew that much, I wanted to see by who but my eyes were already sealed shut. I thought about it, maybe it was Kurama; I don't and never have understood why he always tried to save me; or even why he cared.

My eyes have been opened

I finally see the truth

You really do care

Despite my tortured soul

It took me a moment for me to finally see what I have been blinded by for so long. Kurama really did care if he didn't he would have never tried so hard to save me from my own demise.

The truth it hurts

I truly don't want this cruel fate

That I have brought upon myself.

I didn't want this and something told me I never did. I now realized that I didn't want to die. I wanted to live, to talk to Kurama again, and I wanted to hug my sister again; even if it was only once more. But I knew that, that would never happen.

(Okay as I wrote that last part I thought about just ending it there and making everyone suffer for a while but then I thought that would be WAY to mean lol aren't I so nice to everyone!)

Normal P.O.V

Kurama ran threw the dense forest trying to pick up any type of energy that he could, he finally found Yukina's energy and he decided to try and go there.

When he finally did reach her supposed spot all he found was a sheet of ice. He looked up and tried to find anything but to know luck. He decided that if Yukina was supposed to be there then he would see if she was.

"Yukina!" He called up, after a moment her face appeared over the side.

"Kurama you need to help me please!" She shouted before drawing back. Kurama was slightly confused but maybe she knew something he didn't. Suddenly the ice started to go back into the earth until she was level with Kurama but still holding Hiei.

"What happened?" He asked as Yukina pushed her brother towards him.

"I don't know I found him like this, please Kurama I don't want my brother to die, please don't let him die!" She was crying seriously now, Kurama knew how much she wanted Hiei to live and he wanted him to also.

"He doesn't have the right amount of energy to live off of." Kurama explained putting his hands over Hiei's stomach and releasing some of his energy into his friend.

The light that had been emitted from under his hands faded and he went on to explain. "He has enough energy now to live but that doesn't mean he will." He explained picking him up.

"We need to get back to the temple, it would be best if he had a lot of time to rest, and if it were somewhere safe." With that him and Yukina took off toward the temple both hoping Hiei would live to see the day.

Hiei's P.O.V (I know I do that a lot but come on! It's just more emotional that way!)

What was going on? I didn't know suddenly just as I had given myself to the darkness of death something happened.

It was like a light shining a path in my darkness. I felt like my strength had returned to me and I finally had the will and power to keep on living.

I would finally be able to see the sun once more and gaze upon my sister's smiling face day by day. Maybe even now I would be able to start a new life; change the way people look at me.

I would always and forever be haunted by my inescapable past of banishment but I could not let that stop me now.

It was like the wind or a storm, always able to push you down or back if you let it, but if you find the strength and will to keep fighting then you would be able to stand up to it and face it; maybe I could to.

A/N: AWWWW I loved it! I thought it was very emotional. Now I think I have a few people who read this story but not my others and in my newest chapter to 'The Demon Within' I asked a VERY important question that I would like answered.

**WHO OR WHAT IS INARI**? Please review or e-mail me at who Inari is and I will love you forever or something!


	14. Reconfigured to the end

Hey everyone I don't know what to put up here so I won't put anything oh one thing though me and my friend Kurayamihikari are in a DEEP competition to which one of us knows Hiei the best! So for the last few days we have been throwing questions out at each other. Which ever one of us misses 20 question losses. WISH ME LUCK!

Reviewers: I still don't know how right I am with these!

Dragon Tamer103088: Thank you so much I will always love you!

Samuraiduck27: Ok thank you a lot!

Naiei-no-miko: ok

Tsume-Hiei luver: Thank you so much

Mr. Leader: lol thanks

Animefouryou: thank you!

Sadandlonely: lol ok me to thanks!

Chapter 14 Reconfigured to the end

Hiei woke up on a soft bed this feeling was beginning to be a ongoing thing. He stood up and slipped his now clean cloak on. (Remember it was all bloodied.) The dawn sun still had barely come up.

He walked down the silent hall and into the living room as he had done earlier that night. Yusuke and Kuwabara now slept on the floor, Kurama in the reclining chair and Yukina on the couch.

They had finally fallen asleep; finally out of the dramatic reality he had put them threw. He just stood there for a moment facing the cruel reality of this but also thinking of his change.

This whole experience had clicked something in his mind. He would always be the silent, unemotional Hiei that everyone knew and he would always be haunted by his banishment but he wouldn't let that get to him.

He wouldn't let those disturbing memories corrupt his mind as he had at one time, he always had his sister now to go to.

Hiei looked down at his wrists where numerous marks from his desperate attempts for suicide had left white marks. These marks would always be with him from now on.

They would be there to remind him of what he really had to live for and how far he had come to just realize that.

"Yukina healed you." Came Kurama's voice drawing him out of his deep thoughts, he looked at the fox.

"Go back to sleep Fox."

"I'm up so I can't go back to sleep, but why are you up so early?" He asked sitting upright.

"No reason, where did you put my Katana?" Hiei asked looking around.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why, do you not trust me?" He asked coldly, looking at his friend again he sighed knowing he had to act at least somewhat nicer to the person that caused him to survive.

"Of coarse I trust you, I would trust you with my life Hiei, I'm just a little concerned right now." He said getting up. (He's wearing his normal outfit.)

"You don't need to be I'm not going to try to kill myself again I've seen my light." (So poetic I must say.) Hiei said as Kurama made his way to the dining room.

"Tell me what do you mean?" Kurama asked motioning for Hiei to sit down; which he did.

"I have finally seen that I really do have something to live for. My sister and you."

"Why me?"

"Why not? You were the one that caused me to survive on more then one occasion." Kurama smiled.

"I'm glad you're not as blind as you were. Does this mean your going to change?"

"Slightly, to you and Yukina yes." He said smirking as he looked over at his sister's sleeping form.

"And to Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"No I have to much fun messing with the baka's." Hiei said giving an evil smile Kurama also couldn't help but smile.

Yes this was defiantly the old Hiei, he had finally changed for the better and they would no longer need to worry about their friend.

"I have to do something." Hiei said bringing Kurama out of his daze.

Hiei walked over to his sister and gently picked her up, "I trust you will be back later?" He asked as Hiei turned to him Yukina sleeping in his arms, they truly did look so good together.

He nodded and in a flash they had disappeared from view.

Hiei nudged Yukina once he had gotten himself in the right position. She wiggled a little but then started going back to sleep. He nudged her more and her eyes finally opened revealing her crimson orbs.

She looked up and met her brother's eyes. "Hiei?" She sat up some. "What are you doing, where are we?" She asked but never left his face.

He smirked and pointed with his free hand outwards. She looked out and grabbed him around the neck, he had brought her to a high tree on the edge of a forest.

The yellow sun just barely came up over the horizon and made a clear view of its surroundings.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise with you." He said turning her around so she faced away but never letting go of his embrace.

Hiei put his head on her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "Thank you." He said

"For what?"

"You helped to save me, you healed me and never left or anything. And you love me for me." He said as she turned slightly to him.

"You are my older brother, and my twin I will love you threw anything." She replied smiling.

"I love you my sister, I want to watch the sunrises with you." He said as he turned back to the view.

"I love you to my brother and I would like that also." She said with a smile. They could finally be happy together. She had helped him to find out he really did have something to live for.

They could now do whatever they wanted together with know regrets or fears. For once they could be connected and be together forever.

The End

A/N: AWWW that was so sweet I take back my offer of idea's and things that was WAY the best ending I could find for this story and I think it came out great.

Now this story is done and it can finally be said that this story is complete now I can work on my other stories and try and finish them also. If you guys want to send me idea's for other stories I will take them and I can write and update even more!

I hope to hear from you for this and other stories but for now this stories book is closed.

Forbiddensoul562

4


	15. creditspoems plz read!

Hello everyone now I'm pretty sure these were all the ones she sent me.

Ok consider this chapter the credits ok? But please still read.

Also sorry it took me so long to update this I have been buesy as a lot of you know with other stories!

NOW all of these were written by: **_ShatteredSoul56 _**for this story so I thought I would update them onto the site just to show my appreciation for it!

Dead But Still Dying  
I lay here between life and deat  
I lay here and take another slowing breath.  
There is a fine line between the living and dead  
Right now I'm on my death bed.  
If I keep doing this to my self everyday  
And say everything will be ok.  
I may survive the nevt second and the next  
But the anger will boil and bubble like a cyst.  
This feeling spreads like a cancer  
I try to cry out...no answer.

Broken Tears  
The voiceless faces screaming  
Demons at my side tearing.  
I feel them rip me apart  
I never thought this would have happened from the start.  
Tears that took so long to let go  
Now I let them freely flow.  
The stinging on my cheecks  
Another tear leaks.  
I wanted so bad to be strong all the time  
I always say I'm ok, I'm fine.  
I never knew I would lay this broken  
All the silent pains unspoken.

Half Dead  
Numbness filled my body from all the strain  
Peacfulness I couldn't even claim.  
All this I was enduring  
Was always the point where my unrestfulness was spurring.  
I felt like I was falling  
But now I can hear you calling.  
The terror of those few seconds warp my thoughts  
These thoughts come by the lots.  
All I can do is sit there and be shun  
While you say your little pun.  
I clinch my fist  
My emotions spinning like mist.  
I can't think about all this  
It feels like something is a miss.  
Feeling like I'm walking dead

Loud Silence  
I only let my mask down in the dark  
Scratch my arm deeply I make a mark.  
I saw a face in the mirror today  
Past memories would continue to play.  
I didn't realize it was mine  
Eyes so hollow, soul inside slowly dying.  
Closing my eyes, wishing it to leave me  
But those horrid images are all I see.  
Broken hopes here  
Death seems so near.  
Shattered dreams there  
Breathing, I wouldn't dare.  
Cold and trembling hands fall  
I press my back against the wall.  
Sighing I slump to the floor  
The heavy burdan was oh so more.  
I wanted to cry out for help  
But it shrivled into a weak whelp.  
Now as I watch day turn to night  
I hide in the shadows, away from the any light.

Please review your thoughts on them and they will be greatly apreciated as well even though i AM NOT the writter of these awesome poems!


End file.
